Brunelle's story
by GiusyRevengeBrunelle
Summary: This is a story I made for the couple Burn x Gazelle,hope you'll love it and review it :) Brunelle is my OC,there is a little lemon in it.
1. Chapter 1

BACKGROUND.

In a garden, Hasuike and Nagumo are playing together. Their daddy dead a month before their birth because he refused the request to give them to Kira's company. He dead poisoned. Now, their mother was very worried about them. In fact, a member of Kira's company came to take them to Aliea Academy. Hasuike ran to her mother and Nagumo was taken by the man. "Mommy!"yelled the child. "Left him!" yelled the woman running toward the man. The man took a gun and shooted the woman. "No!"yelled the children when the poor mother touched the floor.

A SILENCE…

15 YEARS AFTER.

"What do you want from us?"asked Mamoru to Nagumo with his Prominence. "That doesn't interest you…"answered the boy. They was at Tokyo, after Reize destroyed Raimon Junior High . "If you want to destroy the building of the school, never mind, we'll rebuild it…but the team won't be destr…"the black heavy ball was in his stomach. Mamoru fell on the ground with a little river of blood coming out from his mouth. So the match began and when Nagumo saw Touko Zaizen falling on the ground he re-saw the scene he watched when he was one years old. When his mother died. He returned in himself and said to his team "What the hell we are doing? WHAT THE HELL WE ARE DOING!". "What are you saying, Burn(his name was changed with this alien name)? We're doing that Mr. Kira said us to do!" said Hasuike. "You don't recall…how he got us? He killed our mother!"said Burn crying. Hasuike recalled that scene and fell in a deep despair, "We did the same with these poor guys!"yelled Hasuike crying. "So…that's the truth! Mr. Kira deceived us with that damned stone!"said Bomber moving away his Aliea Stone and throwing it in a river. The rest of the team did the same. "We must to stop him and we must to unite our forces to someone!"said Burn. "Who can unite his team with us?"asked Bountine. A silence. "Gazelle" said Burn with a small tone of acidity in his voice. "WHAT?" asked Hasuike "we never stood he and his team!". "That never mind, now we must to stop that monster and our little disappoints can't stop my intention".

Next day, the captains of every team are united in a meeting.

"So, how many teams you destroyed lately?"asked Gran.

"We destroyed the team of Hokkaido, what was the name? Ah, I recall now. Its name was Hakuren" said Gazelle with a superiority tone. "That's fine, Gazelle. And you, Burn?"asked the red-haired boy. "I destroyed that team of Tokyo, Raimon Junior High" said Burn. It was very difficult for him recalling that action he done. That action that didn't left him to sleep. "Good job, Burn. You two are going to have an upgrade!" said happily Gran. His happiness gave Burn a bad feeling. How could he be happy for a innocent young boy's death!

Next day, Burn and Gazelle met in the hall. "How are you Burn?"asked Gazelle to the fire boy. "Fine, thanks. What about you?"asked Burn. "Fine" asked the girl. She knew that her true nature shouldn't be find out. If Burn or somebody else found that she was a girl, she could to left her Diamond Dust. Burn asked to his "friend-enemy" to unite their forces against . She laughed and said "You're crazy! So I should to left my power for to follow you, who never stood me! AHAAHAHAH!". But in a match against Oumihara, she saw Otomura Gakuya saying "You'll pay back for this action!"so I fell on te ground. Gazelle understood what Burn wanted to say him. "Diamond Dust, we should to get revenge for the action Mr. Kira made we responsible!"and throw her Aliea Stone in the sea. The same did all Diamond Dust's members.

Some days after; when Burn and Gazelle united their forces and made up the Chaos team, the guys was in a room alone. "Burn, I should to say you something…" said the girl. "Tell me…"said Burn. "I'm a girl! I'm a female, Burn!" said Gazelle. "You…" said the red-haired boy. "Yes…but it's a minor thing respect that I've to say", "What?". She kissed the boy deeply and said " It's useless to hide me behind a lot of words! I LOVE YOU!". "So I!"yelled Burn taking Gazelle's face and kissing her. So the two kissed each other and had sex in Gazelle's room. " I love you, I love you!" said Burn in the bed. The day after they were in the bed, undressed. Burn woke up his girl saying "Gazelle, my love wake up. We should to train". Gazelle woke up and said "Burn, I'm not feeling good" and vomited. She continued to vomit and fainted. "My love!"said Burn in a despair. Burn took in his arms Gazelle and took her in a hospital. The doctor went out from the room and said "You're luck, your friend is in a good health". "And her unwell?" asked the boy. "She's pregnant, she'll be able to have a baby in nine months". That word. Now, how he should to do? Gazelle said "We can call my friend Afuro Terumi and say to Gran that I've an illness that can be longed a lot of time". "Ok, we can to live with him for some months" said Burn. So Gazelle and Burn lived in Afuro's house for eight months. In that months Burn heard to listen their baby's kicks. "I'm sure she's a girl" said a day Burn. "What make you thinking this?"asked Gazelle. "It's just a thinking, my love" answered Burn. "Where are you going?"asked Gazelle looking him wearing his Aliea uniform. "I'm going to powerful me with a new kind of Aliea Stone. I should to move away this" and left his Aliea Stone in Gazelle's hand. "Left me come with you", "Ok, my love. Remember that we're tree" he strokes Gazelle's belly.

In the truth; that new kind of Aliea Stone was a dangerous chemical army, that can kill only touching it. Burn touched it and fell on the floor yelling "Gazelle, go out!"and when the girl began to run away he said dying "think to our baby, Brunelle!". Gazelle ran to the Hakuren place and moved away all the corpses. A month after, Gazelle gave birth alone her baby she named Brunelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Brunelle was a very cute baby and loved her mommy by the first sight. Her appareance was all taken by her died daddy.  
"Mommy"asked Brunelle to her mom a day. "Yes?"answered Gazelle washing the plates used for lunch,"Who's my dad?". At that question,the poor girl couldn't give an answer. How she could say to Brunelle her daddy was killed by ,how? Her only answer was "Your daddy is died before you born cause he was very ill". "How was he?""He was very strongful,the strongest man I never knew!"at that ironic answer she couldn't believe it. Gazelle,the powerful captain of Diamond Dust,was saying that Burn was the strongest! Years passed away,and Brunelle was a cute 5 years old girl. "Mom! I'm going to the market! Should I take something?"asked Brunelle,""Yes! Can you take a dozen of eggs? I should to make a cake for your birthday!". "Ok,mommy!". "She's a very cute girl...  
Burn,I'm sure you see her!"thought Gazelle.  
Brunelle arrived to the market and,for a strange case, Rean met her. "You look a lot like my brother,what is your name?"asked the girl.  
I'm Brunelle Beacons,daughter of Gazelle Whitengale! Who are you?"," I'm your aunt! Burn was my brother! Where do you live?"  
Gazelle was drinking a cup of tea when she saw her child backing home with was shocked. Hasuike entered and said that she was ready fo to get revenge for her brother. Brunelle said "So I". Hasuike and Gazelle were shocked to the child's sprint. "OK,but pay attention. Also if Saginuma and Midorikawa are your uncles they aren't good people. I'm worried for you"said Gazelle to her child. "Don't worry,I'll look after her"said Hasuike. Gazelle noddled. So after a lot of matches before against Gemini Storm,after against Epsilon and finally,against Genesis;the girl revenged her father. A year after she descovered that Aliea Stone could o bring to life who was died by chemical army.  
So she brought to life her daddy and lived in peace with her parents and the Prominence.


End file.
